Storage systems store content items according to various storage architectures. Examples of storage architectures include an object storage, a file system, a block storage, and/or a database. The term “content item” may be used to refer to a data file itself. Additionally or alternatively, the term “content item” may be used to refer to a fragment or portion of a data file.
Various types of storage devices may be used to implement a storage system. Examples of storage devices include a personal user device and a data distribution device. A personal user device is a storage device configured for storing content items of an individual and/or a private group of users. One or more personal user devices may be included within a private cloud infrastructure. A data distribution device is a storage device configured for storing content items of multiple independent entities. One or more data distribution devices may be included within a public cloud infrastructure. The entities using the public cloud may be referred to as “tenants.”
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.